Kiss Me at Midnight
by Y2J's Princess
Summary: As the clock strikes midnight, Victoria gets an unexpected surprise (ChrisVictoria)


**A/N:   This is a response to Britney's challenge.  I do not own any of the characters you see in this story.  They belong to themselves and Vince McMahon.**

Victoria stood outside in the parking lot of the hotel, along with the rest of her friends.  Trish was currently huddled up with Christian, Stacy was standing next to Rob, and Dawn Marie was holding hands with John Cena.  Victoria however, was standing alone.  When Randy learned that Christian was throwing a New Year's Eve party, he had asked Victoria to go with him.  

The plan was to meet out in the parking lot at 9:30 so they could all make their way to Christian's house and still have time to hang around and talk and have a good time.   It was currently 10 pm and Randy was nowhere to be seen.  

Feeling her cell phone vibrating in her pocket, she pulled it out, pressing the 'talk' button with her well manicured finger.  "Hello?"

"Hey Vic, it's me, Randy."   There was a bit of a muffled sound on his end, though she decided not to comment on it, figuring he was just now getting ready.

"Hey.  We're all down here waiting for you."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm really sorry.  But, Victoria.. I.. I'm not going to be able to make it tonight.  I.. hope you understand."

She bit down on her lip, feeling sick to her stomach.  She'd been stood up.  She could tell by the tone of his voice that he just didn't want to go, or planned on going with someone else.   "Don't worry about it.  I understand," she said, hanging up and putting the phone in her purse.  

Stacy slowly made her way over to Victoria, seeing the look she had on her face.  "Victoria?" she asked softly, her voice almost timid.  

"Oh, hey Stace.  I.. I don't think I'll be going to the party tonight."

Stacy frowned, taking her friends hand into her own.  "Vickie, you have to go.  Please?  You can have a good time without him."  

Victoria managed a half smile, though her heart wasn't in it.  "I don't know.  I should probably just go back up to my hotel room."

Trish and Dawn Marie made their way over, overhearing the conversation going on between the two Divas.  "C'mon, Vic, you can still have a good time," Trish said, putting her arm around the black haired diva.   

"Yeah," Dawn Marie added, stepping into the circle of friends.  "We'll make sure you have a blast!"

Victoria sighed, knowing the girls would never leave her alone until she decided to come along.  "Alright, alright, I'll go."  

~

More people than expected had shown up to Christian's party.  Chris Jericho, Kurt Angle, Rey Mysterio, Nidia, Lilian, Lance Storm and Lita were a few among the many people that had shown up.  

Victoria was sitting down in the kitchen, nibbling on one of the finger sandwiches someone had fixed.  Stacy was sitting with her, trying her best to show her a good time.  Even the mini-wrestling match between Kurt and Rey wasn't enough to cheer her up.  

"Victoria, we've been in here for an hour and a half.  Are you sure you don't want to go in there with everyone else and just hang out?"   

Victoria glanced into the living room, observing all the people in there.   Trish and Christian were play fighting on the couch.  Dawn Marie was trying to rap along with John as he did one of his freestyles.  Rob was having a conversation with Kurt, Rey, and Lance.  Nidia, Lilian, and Lita were plopped down onto the floor, flipping randomly through the channels, probably trying to find something to watch until it was time for the ball to drop.  

Her eyes then landed on Randy.  He'd shown up after all.. and he wasn't alone.  He had ditched her in order to be able to make a grand entrance with Stephanie McMahon.  

She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, her eyes fixing back onto Stacy.  "No, I'd rather stay in here."   She forced a smile onto her face, nudging the leggy blonde.   "Go in there and have fun with Rob.  I'll be in there in a little while to watch the ball drop."

  
Reluctantly, Stacy left the room, leaving Victoria by herself.   

~

Chris was perched on the arm rest of the sofa, appearing to be staring off into space.  

He'd heard from numerous people that Victoria would be going to this party with Randy.  

_Why is Randy here with Stephanie?  Did he ditch __Victoria__?_

Glancing around the room, Victoria was nowhere to be found.  His eyes finally landed on the kitchen, which was when he saw her.  She was alone, sitting at the table, looking rather depressed.

His heart sank, having to see her look so upset.  

Chris had harbored feelings for her for quite a while now, and he'd made it his New Years Resolution to tell her about those feelings.  Each time he tried to tell her, he'd chicken out and say something else instead.  Tonight was the night.. he had to let her know how he felt before someone else got to her first.  

Once it was almost time for the ball to drop, the room became silent as everybody watched the TV intently.

She wasn't really upset about Randy ditching her.  She was just upset that the one person she **did want to spend time with hadn't made any move to approach her the entire night.  She glanced over at Chris, shaking her head slightly.  _Why would a guy like him want a girl like me._**

Victoria slowly made her way into the room, moving towards the back so she could be alone some more.  

_So much for a kiss at midnight_, she thought to herself, sighing once more. 

Seeing this as his opportunity, Chris stood up from his place on the couch, slowly and quietly making his way over to Victoria.  He cleared his throat lightly, hoping to get her attention.  She turned to him, tilting her head to the side slightly.

**10…**

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, in a quiet tone.

**9…**

"Sure," she said, a bit hesitantly, hoping to herself that this wasn't his attempt at trying to get her to go see Randy.

**8…**

"Victoria….there's something I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time now."

**7…**

"I just.. every time I tried to tell you, I chickened out."

**6…**

She arched her eyebrow slightly, wondering where this conversation was going.  

**5…**

"I have feelings for you, Victoria.  I have for the longest time now.  Every time I see you in the hallway of an arena, or watch your matches on one of the monitors, you always manage to bring a smile to my face."

**4…**

"I completely understand if you don't feel the same way, but –"   he was cut off as she put her finger to his lips

**3…**

He looked down at her in confusion towards her actions.  She simply smiled and shook her head.  "You should've told me sooner," she whispered.   "I feel the same way."  

**2…**

He took her smaller hands into his larger ones, stepping closer to close the distance between them.

**1…**

As the clock struck midnight, he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.  The kiss was short and sweet, but that didn't matter.  They had the rest of the night to kiss.  

**Alright guys, I hoped you liked it!  Be sure to review and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
